Sobreviviendo a mis Salvadores
by 13-Isis-13
Summary: UA Una noticia importante llega a la aldea mientras Sakura intenta averigüar quien es. Algo pasa con Sasuke que puede cambiar la vida de ambos, o destruirlas tal vez. .:SasukeXSakuraXItachi:.
1. El nuevo miembro de la familia

Pero en ese mismo año la madre contrajo una fiebre que rondaba por esa zona y falleció dejando una pena, este relato empieza en la casa de la adinerada familia con un par de meses de la muerte de la mujer todos sentados en la sala de estar mientras afuera se podía apreciar una fiera tormenta de nieve.

-Padre, extraño mucho a nuestra mamá- se lamentaba Sasuke.

-No seas llorón- le reprendió Itachi –Podemos vivir sin ella, no me interesa.

-Silencio- Dijo el padre de ambos infantes- Y por favor Itachi, no hables así de tu madre.

En ese preciso momento, escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta, Sasuke se asusto y también Itachi solo que no lo demostró .El dueño de casa se levantó a abrir la puerta para ver que pasaba mientras Sasuke se aferraba a su haori e Itachi le acompañaba caminando cerca de el.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a una mujer boca abajo en la entrada de la casa que no se movía.

-Puaj- Se quejó Itachi- Que horrible olor.

-Por favor hijo- Le volvió a reprender su papá- Ten más respeto. Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

La mujer no respondía para nada, además que tenía mucha escarcha y nieve combinada en su pelo, esa mujer debía estar muerta por el frío, el padre de familia lo supo de inmediato.

-Papá- Llamó Sasuke- Ella está muerta.

-Que repugnante, llévensela- ordenó Itachi.

-Esperen-Los detuvo el hombre- Tiene algo.

Antes de poder deshacerse del cadáver de la desconocida, notaron que tenía un bulto justo debajo de su cuerpo.

-Tendré que ver que es- dijo una vez más acercándose.

Levantó un poco el cuerpo de la dama y notó que algo se movía, como pequeños puñitos que movían una tela. El padre tomó el bulto y lo puso en sus brazos con Sasuke e Itachi observando con curiosidad.

-Vamos papá, destápalo- insistió el pequeño Sasuke.

Destapó el bulto con mucha suavidad, revelando así a una hermosa bebita que observaba a los hermanos y a su padre con unos ojos jade que tenía bastante bellos además de que su pelo era de un color pelirosado.

-Es una niñita- comentó Sasuke mirando a la pelirosa.

-Es realmente tierna- dijo el papá sin quitar su vista de la niña.

Todos sentían curiosidad por saber quien era la recién llegada y sentían muchas ganas de tenerla junto a ellos. Pero Itachi la miraba con desprecio, como una cosa sin valor que debía ser desecha pronto.

-Yo opino que la dejemos aquí- declaró Itachi- No sabemos por donde ha estado, y no pienso cuidar de ella.

-No le hagas caso a Itachi papá- Pidió el pequeñín- Es mejor si la llevamos adentro.

El hombre miró a sus dos hijos con una mirada en conflicto pues no sabía a quien seguirle la idea sin pelear con ninguno, hasta que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-Hm- Pensó ideando un plan- Todo lo vamos a aclarar ahora mismo, voy adonde el terrateniente a llevar el cuerpo de la mujer. Ahí mismo voy a preguntar si la niña tiene parientes o alguien quien la cuide y si no tiene a nadie pues nos la quedamos.

-Bien, a mi me gusta esa idea- Decretó Sasuke.

-Yo no, no lo acepto- Se opuso Itachi.

-Vas a tener que aceptarlo hijo- dijo el mayor de los hombres- La otra salida sería dejarla en adopción y opino que sería como enviarla a una muerte segura, tu sabes que nosotros, los japoneses no adoptaríamos a nadie por cuidar nuestro honor.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Se resignó Itachi- Pero cuando crezca un poco más va a ser mi esclava.

-¿Y quien te dijo que iba a ser nuestra esclava?- preguntó un poco enojado su padre.

-Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de tener una esclava, ¿Y vas a dejar que se escape?- dijo Itachi.

-¿Y quien te crees tú para dar órdenes Itachi?- Cuestionó su papá.

-Tú primo genito papá- respondió el hermano mayor.

-Por eso mismo debes ser el primero en obedecerme- le siguió la corriente el cansado hombre.

-Siempre lo hago- Le reclamó Itachi- Solo cuando tú lo ordenas llevo la casa.

-Mucho cuidado- advirtió el padre- mira que puedo pasarle mi puesto a Sasuke en cualquier momento. Mejor me voy a dejar el cuerpo de la mujer y hacer todo lo que tengo planeado ahora, cuida de tu hermano mientras no estoy, Itachi.

Itachi obedeció pero refunfuñando. Era bastante maduro para su edad pero habían cosas en las que se podía comportar más infantil que Sasuke a pesar de que éste fuese menor.

Isis: Listo, fin del primer capítulo y me despido con Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Ya no me digas así, ni te conozco, ni siquiera vine acá por mi voluntad, me transportaste al cuerpo de un muñeco de plástico de mí y ya me estoy cansando de medir menor de 20 cm.

Isis: Abres la boca de nuevo y hago que te maquillen.

Sasuke: (voz medio gay) Ay si porfa.

Isis: Uh… mejor me despido ahora porque este se está poniendo medio rarito, bye…


	2. Aprendiendo a vivir

**Tenshihime-raven: **Jaja, la verdad es que sí hice de verdad un Itachi súper maldito, pero después cambia, un poquito.

**Fan Shaman King: **Gracias, prometo que los capítulos van a ser más largos.

**Sscmar: Ya vas a ver quien era esa señora y como murió pero más adelante jaja.**

**Arwon: **Gracias, voy a seguirlo sin tomar mucho tiempo.

**-l'0r3'n- **La edad la acabo de dejar abajo, que bueno que te gustó mi idea, mis capítulos van a ser más largos, despreocúpate.

**NOTA: Itachi tiene 6 años y Sasuke 4.**

El padre de los niños salió mientras los dos hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke se quedaban en la casa con la niña puesta en una especie de almohadón de esos que usaban para sentarse. Estaba bien cobijada y miraba para todos lados riéndose. A Sasuke no le molestaba para nada su risa, de hecho se había puesto a observar a la bebé hace un rato y sin quererlo sonrió a pesar de que era un muchacho muy tímido y a veces autista. Claro que a Itachi no le agradó para nada.

-Kami, haz que se calle, ya no la soporto- Se quejó el mayor.

-Acostúmbrate ya que va a estar con nosotros desde ahora- declaró Sasuke.

-Oye, acuérdate que es probable que no se quede- le contradijo Itachi.

-Es verdad- dijo el menor- Pero por ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ella.

Completando esa oración, Sasuke tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se dirigió a su hermano. Se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de donde estaba su hermano y empezó a agacharse para colocar a la niña en el regazo de su hermano.

-Oye no, no me la pongas encima, ni pensar, no… - Lamentablemente, Itachi no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke hizo caso omiso y puso a la pequeña en su regazo.

Al principio Itachi ni miró a la niña, pero notó que sus ojos lo miraban curiosa y de una manera muy tierna para luego sonreírle transmitiendo muchas cosas hermosas con esa sonrisa. Hasta Itachi no se pudo resistir a su expresión y también le sonrió a la niñita con la misma ternura.

-¿Ves?- le encaró el más pequeño de los Uchiha.

-Cállate- Le reclamó su hermano.

-Oblígame- dijo Sasuke.

-Arg- refunfuñó Itachi- Lo haría de no ser que tengo a la niña.

Habrían seguido la pequeña discusión entre hermanos, pero el amo de la casa entró por la puerta con una mirada neutral. Sasuke se paró acercó a su papá impaciente, y también Itachi, solo que un poco más calmado por tener que cargar a la pequeña.

-Y papá-comenzó Sasuke- ¿Qué te dijeron?

El hombre miró a sus dos hijos con la misma cara neutral y se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban ansiosos por saber si se quedaba o no, definitivamente no se irían hasta saber.

-Bueno- empezó el padre- Fui donde el terrateniente, le dejé el cuerpo y me dijo que por ahora no saben quien es. Y sobre la niña, trataron de buscar sus papeles pero no tenía archivo.

-O sea…- dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono cada vez más impacientes.

-¡Nos quedamos con ella!- Reveló el padre de familia.

Sasuke se puso muy feliz pero solo lo demostró conformándose con una semi sonrisa, y aunque no lo demostrara, Itachi también estaba feliz. De inmediato los tres pusieron su mirada sobre la bebita que se empezaba a calmar pero no dejaba de mirar a todos con sus ojitos.

Pusieron a la niña de nuevo en el almohadón y todos quedaron mirándola para lo que venía.

-Bueno niños, yo creo que hay que ponerle un nombre- Sugirió el hombre.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron desafiantes y su papá tragó saliva pues sabía que esta sería una nueva disputa entre sus rivales hijos sobre que nombre le pondrían. No importaba lo pequeña que la situación fuere, si encontraban la ocasión de competir, lo harían.

-Bueno- dijo Sasuke- Yo le pondría Sayuri.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó el Itachi- Le estás poniendo el nombre que le ponen a las geishas.

-Papá- dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué es una geisha?

-Eh, nada hijo- respondió mirándolo para luego mirar a Itachi- Itachi no vuelvas a decir eso delante de tu hermano.

-Bueno, da igual- dijo Itachi.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, todos querían reanudar para ver que nombre le pondrían a la niña. Pero Sasuke se fijó en los cabellos de la niña de un color exactamente igual que los pétalos de cerezo, precioso color, ¿Un momento, ¿Pétalos de cerezo?

-Lo tengo- decretó Sasuke- Pongámosle Sakura.

Itachi y su padre asintieron con la cabeza aprobando el nombre para la recién llegada. Sasuke no se había puesto tan feliz desde que le regalaron un ninja de madera en su cumpleaños. Pero ninguno de los habitantes sabía cuanto iba a cambiar su vida con ese nuevo ser en su hogar.

Dos años después…

Itachi se encontraba en el jardín con la niña sobre él y alimentándola con algo que van a saber luego. Sasuke acababa de salir de la casa cuando vio a Itachi.

-Oye-dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué le estás dando?

-Hongos silvestres- respondió Itachi.

-¡¿Hongos silvestres, ¡La vas a matar!- Exclamó el Uchiha quitándole los hongos de las manos- Pasa para acá.

-OH, ¿Viste lo que hizo, se llevó nuestros hongos – Dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura- Pero no importa, más tarde te busco otros.

-Eres un tonto- Le molestó Sasuke.

Justamente en ese momento el padre de ambos niños miraba por la ventana divertido pensando en que esos dos no habían cambiado para nada a pesar de que ahora tenían a Sakura. Pero le extrañaba que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y que el terrateniente no supiese de quien era la mujer que había llegado a su puerta dos años atrás, aunque ya no le importaba mucho ya que sus hijos ahora estaban más felices con Sakura, que parecía, según el, un ángel para cuidar a sus niños enviado para ocupar el lugar de su fallecida esposa.

Terminando de pensar esto, se fue al jardín para ver que Itachi y Sasuke discutían una vez más. Ambos Uchiha pararon de pelear cuando vieron a su papá enfrente del umbral de la puerta y mirándolos con su típica cara neutral.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?- cuestionó el padre- ¿Por qué discuten?

-Porque el tarado de Itachi le estaba dando de comer hongos silvestres- declaró Sasuke.

-A ella le gusta mucho esos hongos- dijo Itachi- Y yo se los di.

-Itachi, deja de darle esos hongos- ordenó su papá.

.Nadie me da órdenes, ni tú papá- Se reveló el mayor.

El padre le iba a responder, pero justo entró el mejor amigo y rival a la vez de Sasuke, Naruto. Naruto entró corriendo por la cerca de la casa y se puso detrás de Sasuke sin siquiera decir hola.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Me escondo- reveló Naruto.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

Por toda respuesta, Naruto apuntó con el dedo a una niña detrás de la cerca quien cargaba una de esas antiguas muñecas japonesas de trapo, ella miraba profundamente a Naruto con una cara tierna y melancólica. Se trataba de Hyuuga Hinata, una niña de un año menos que Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Cómo te da miedo una niña?- Preguntó Sasuke una vez más.

-Mira sus ojos y luego me dices- pidió Naruto.

Sasuke hizo lo que Naruto le ordenó, miró directamente a los ojos de la Hyuuga y le llegó a dar un escalofría por la espalda. Miró a Naruto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, da miedo- Afirmó Sasuke.

3 años más tarde…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Isis: Bueno, hasta acá llegamos por ahora, gracias por los reviews. Di adiós, Sasuke.

Sasuke: No pienso.

Isis: Si lo haces te dejo golpear a Itachi y encadenado.

Itachi: Oye, un momento---

Isis: ¡Silencio!

Sasuke: Bueno… adiós. Jaja, venganza.

-Censurado por violencia-


	3. Mis días de la infancia

Después de tres años, todos habían crecido como es lógico y habían cambiado algo. Esos nuevos 3 años comienzan con Sasuke corriendo a la sala de estar donde estaba el padre de los Uchiha aparte que Itachi corría detrás de él.

-¡Papá!- gritó Sasuke – ¡Itachi puso un zorrillo en mi cama!

-No es cierto- le contradijo Itachi.

- A ver- dijo el papá- Sea lo que sea no vale la pena seguir discutiendo por eso así que lo que sea que haya pasado ya no importa, dense las manos, un abrazo, un perdón y listo, pueden irse.

Ambos niños quedaron con cara de aburridos, ya sabían que el amo de la casa estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas sin importar que se tratara.

-Además es muy tarde, es de noche y no tienen por qué seguir despiertos a esta hora- recalcó el señor Uchiha.

-Si papá- Dijeron los dos herederos resignados.

-Pero… ¿Qué hago con el zorrillo?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo tiras al patio, tintín- se burló el hombre.

Sasuke suspiró no queriendo oír más de lo que ya había escuchado. Por eso empezó a subir a su pieza en el segundo piso dejando a Itachi con su padre, hasta que vio un destello de luz que venía de la única habitación del tercer piso, la habitación de Sakura y su vela que por muy pequeña que fuese, iluminaba todo hasta un poco más de su puerta como si la luz viniese de Sakura y no de la vela.

El niño pronto a cumplir los diez años, subió por las escaleras para llegar a la pieza de Sakura quien estaba cortando algo con una navaja sentada en su cama. Sasuke no pudo ver qué estaba cortando ya que estaba de espaldas, pero como pronto Sakura guardó eso que estaba cortando, el Uchiha no dudó en entrar para charlar un rato antes de irse a dormir.

-Hola Sakura- Saludó Sasuke.

-Hola - Contestó la niña poniendo una cara de sorprendida.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- Preguntó Sasuke dudoso.

-Es que es raro que seas tú quien inicie una conversación- Respondió tiernamente- Además pensé que estabas dormido.

-Estaba por meterme a la cama pero entre las sábanas, Itachi puso otro de sus animales – Declaró el varón de pelo azabache.

-Siempre te hace eso¿Qué fue esta vez?- Cuestionó Sakura.

-Un zorrillo- Respondió Sasuke con calma.

Así siguieron conversando de todas las cosas que habían pasado en esta etapa que pasa tan velozmente, pero Itachi estaba abajo con su papá discutiendo sobre la persona que en este momento hablaba con Sasuke.

-No puedes hacerlo Itachi- dijo su papá- se supone que tenemos que tratarla como alguien más que vive aquí. Si hasta pensé que la querías.

-Pero¿Sabes qué papá?- Comenzó Itachi- Cuando dije que quería que fuera mi esclava, fue en serio. Y te digo que no porque sea mi esclava tengo que dejar de tenerle cariño, sería todo igual excepto por el minúsculo detalle de que sería mi esclava.

-Así no me dejas tranquilo Itachi- Le encaró su padre- Si algo me pasa tu quedas a cargo de la casa con todo lo que posea… incluyendo el destino de Sakura. Sasuke es independiente ya que es mi hijo y vive en esta casa desde que nació, pero Sakura llegó a nosotros y decidimos tenerla así que de nosotros manejamos su futuro. Pero por favor Itachi deja esa idea.

-No pienso hacerlo- Negó el heredero- Y aunque quieras convencerme, la única forma de que Sakura no fuese esclava mía sería que yo muriese antes que tú. Y perdona por decírtelo pero tú firmaste los papeles para que yo fuese tu sucesor, y esos papeles no se pueden disolver.

- Por favor hijo, no me hagas arrepentirme de lo que hice- Le dijo el señor Uchiha.

-No me culpes a mí de lo que pudiste o no haber hecho- Le frenó Itachi- Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a mi cuarto.

Con eso dicho, Itachi dejó la sala dejando a su padre totalmente devastado, Sakura sería su esclava tarde o temprano a menos que cambiase de opinión lo cuál jamás sucedería. Y lo peor es que no podía cambiar de heredero, estaba atrapado.

El niño de mirada fría, Itachi, seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que se dio cuenta de las voces que venían del tercer piso, parecían escucharse risas y uno que otro suspiro. Itachi sintió curiosidad y se fue a ver por un hueco que dejó la puerta que estaba junta pero no cerrada, los escuchó con atención.

-Ese Itachi es como un balde de agua fría- se quejaba Sasuke.

-¿Tanto te molesta?- preguntó Sakura.

-Demasiado-Contestó Sasuke- Incluso el otro día me puso una serpiente en la cama¡Una serpiente¿Sabes que significa eso?

-Bueno, te voy a dar algo que te va a alegrar- Informó la pelirosada.

-¿Qué cosa?- Se preguntó el niño.

Y apenas Sasuke terminó la pregunta, Sakura le dio un besito en la mejilla. Por supuesto que él se puso rojito y se le notaba bastante ya que como sus mejillas eran pálidas, el rojo se hacía más visible.

A Itachi no le gustaba mucho la escena, Sasuke siempre se llevaba el cariño y consuelo de todos, pero ahora Itachi estaba tranquilo ya que sabía que ahora tenía el futuro de Sakura en sus manos y que solo él podía decidir que iba a pasar con su destino.

También vio a Sasuke que empezaba a pararse para irse a dormir, así que el "espía" se ocultó en el armario que estaba a un lado y esperó a que Sasuke pasara para poder volver a mirar. Esta vez vio a Sakura ya vestida con su camisón para dormir e hincada a un lado de la cama y juntando sus manos para rezar.

-Kami-Sama, bendice al señor Uchiha, a Sasuke y a Itachi- Rezaba Sakura- También quería darle gracias porque Sasuke está más comunicativo y vino a hablarme, Amén.

El "espía"estaba preparándose para irse cuando escuchó la última frase de la pelirosada, claro que una frase como aquella podría hacer feliz a cualquiera, y aún más feliz al saber que lo decía una niñita de 5 años.

-Y Kami-Sama- siguió Sakura- No permitas que el señor Uchiha castigue a Itachi porque yo lo quiero mucho.

Esa era la frase más tierna que Itachi pudo haber escuchado en su vida dirigida para él, tanto así que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro muy especial por sentirse tan querido con escuchar una frase, pero era una frase dicha con toda sinceridad.

Al siguiente amanecer, todos corrían de aquí para allá para ir a la escuela ninja, todos esperaban afuera de su casa para ir al colegio, ya que todos se encontraban con sus pares. Itachi se encontraba con Kisame, su amigo desde que era un niño muy pequeño, Sasuke se encontraba con Naruto como siempre, y Sakura desde hacía muy poco que se encontraba con Ino Yamanaka.

Ya estaban todos en la clase comentando de todo en la clase de Sakura cuando entró por la puerta la profesora Kurenai, profesora de la clase de alumnos entre 11 y 12 años.

-Bueno niños. Comenzó Kurenai- Como hoy solo vine yo porque el resto de los profesores están en una misión muy importante, pues vamos a tener que tener a todas las clases en este salón, por favor entren todos.

Terminando con eso, entraron todos los alumnos que tenían que entrar, en ese grupo estaban incluidos Itachi y Sasuke, por lo cual Sakura se emocionó mucho ya que siempre se había preguntado como sería tener una clase con dos de sus seres más queridos.

Vio a Sasuke hablando con Naruto y a Itachi en otro sector del salón, de hecho en el opuesto con varias niñas de su edad alrededor de él, hasta Sakura escuchaba lo que se decía en ese grupito.

-Dime Itachi, los Uchiha han viajado también por Egipto- dijo una niña- ¿Es verdad que las egipcias tienen los ojos pintados?

-Ambos-dijo Itachi- Pero ningunos tan bellos como los tuyos.

-¡Kya!- gritó la niña de emoción.

Era algo común ver a Itachi rodeado de mujeres de su edad o a veces menores así que Sakura solo se reía al ver ese tipo de escenas. Sasuke también observaba a su hermano y se lo comentaba a Naruto, claro que era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía pero se podía contar con él para contarle cosas.

-No lo soporto, se cree el galán- se quejaba Sasuke.

-Es probable que en un par de años más también te acosen así- Comentó Naruto.

-Espero que no, no creo que lo merezca- dijo Sasuke.

Naruto no le contestó, solo se quedó pálido al ver a alguien en una esquina de la sala. Sasuke se volteó un poco para ver quien era, y era Hinata, al parecer después de tanto, todavía le gustaba Naruto. Claro que Naruto no sabía de los sentimientos de Hinata, pero su amigo Uchiha se daba cuenta hasta con los ojos cerrados, y todos los demás de daban cuenta excepto Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ay por favor Naruto- Dijo Sasuke- Alégrate porque hay gente a quien le llamas la atención, a mí con suerte mi papá soluciona mis problemas con Itachi.

-Lo sé- dijo Naruto- Pero me gustaría que a alguien más le llamara la atención.

-Naruto, sigues con lo de Sakura- habló Sasuke.

-Bueno jaja, es que me parece linda – confesó Naruto- Aparte que no soy el único.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Sasuke asustado.

-Escuché que a Lee, del salón superior, también le gusta- habló Naruto.

-Pues, eso no lo sabía- le conversó Sasuke.

-Ahora lo sabes- dijo Naruto.

Esto preocupó un poco a Sasuke, ya que a Sakura la protegía mucho, la protegía desde el momento en que la vio, la protegía hasta de su hermano desde muy pequeña y no podía negar que sentía una sensación muy rara dentro de sí que no podía explicar cuando veía a Sakura muy cerca de alguien, quizás su papá podría darle un consejo.

La conocida y querida pelirosa se encontraba en su asiento cortando ese pedazo de madera que había estado cortando la noche anterior. Ino notó que Sakura escondía algo debajo de su asiento así que trató de verla de más cerca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?- preguntó Ino con mucha curiosidad.

-Nada- respondió Sakura ocultando la madera.

-Si¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó una voz.

Ella se volteó y vio que era Itachi quien la observaba con interés por saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, tal y como Ino se interesaba por lo mismo.

-Hola Itachi- Lo saludó Sakura- Perdón, y también perdón a ti Ino, pero no quiero mostrarlo.

-Vamos… dime-pidió Itachi- Y te prometo que te enseño la técnica ninja que tanto querías aprender.

-Bueno, yo---

-Itachi- Llamó Sasuke poniéndose al lado de él- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte¿Puedes venir un segundo?

-Claro- Contestó Itachi mirando a Sakura- Oye, después me dices de qué se trataba eso que hacías.

Sakura solo suspiró de alivio, porque sabía que cuando Itachi quería saber algo, lo trataba de saber a toda costa insistiendo hasta la muerte por así decirlo.

Mientras, Sasuke llevó a Itachi a un par de sillas solitarias que había en el salón para sentarse y hablar. Itachi miró a su hermano con impaciencia y luego lo apresuró.

-Deprisa Sasuke- aceleró Itachi- No tengo todo el día.

-Pasa esto- dijo Sasuke- Hay una persona que es muy importante para mí pero cuando alguien se acerca demasiado con esa persona, ciento algo muy profundo y raro dentro de mí que me aprieta por dentro, es algo difícil de explicar¿Tú sabes que es?

El hermano mayor lo pensó un momento para luego volverse a su hermano y mirarlo con una cara bastante madura.

-Eso se llama "celos"- Le dijo Itachi.

-¿Celos?- Se preguntó Sasuke- ¿Y cómo sabes que son celos?

-Apuesto a que cuando ese alguien se acerca a tu persona amada, no quieres que se acerque nunca a esa persona¿Cierto?- Cuestionó Itachi.

Sasuke vio que Itachi tenía razón, aún no entendía bien eso de los celos, pero le apretaba mucho más que la pena y le dolía un poquito menos. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo especial que era Sakura para él.

12 años después…


	4. Una enfermedad y los caminos de Sakura

Sscmar: Ni te vas a poder creer lo que va a pensar Itachi después, y es claro que Sasuke sigue enamorado, no te preocupes por eso, gracias.

Arwon: Gracias por tu comentario y también gracias por seguir mi fic como varios aquí.

-l'0r3'n-: Claro, está enamoradito, y es muy cierto eso de que no se van a notar las diferencias de edades, pensé en eso antes de poner las edades de niños.

nadeshiko-Uchiha: Créeme que después de 12 años vas a ver lo que se viene, está bastante bueno.

Fan Shaman King: Gracias por mantenerte en contacto y voy a seguir tratando de hacer los capítulo más largos.

000000000000000000000000

Ya no había duda de que la vida daba muchas vueltas, ya que esos divertidos personajes que alguna vez fueron niños, ahora son jóvenes y tienen muy bien definidos sus ideales y sueños. Pero también el tiempo había pasado por Sakura, no solo su físico había crecido, sino también su mente. Aún se acordaba de cuando a sus 12 años, empezó a tener una enorme pasión por la flauta, le gustaba mucho practicar y no podía estar más de un día sin tocar su flauta.

Ella caminaba por las amplias calles de su pueblo con una canasta llena de flores de cerezo, desde muy pequeña le gustaba ese tipo de flor porque venía de su nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que esa flor podía tener más de un significado importante.

Mientras caminaba, saludaba a las personas que se encontraba en el camino, era su rutina de todos los días. Paró frente a su casa y entró por la puerta de atrás, que ya parecía prácticamente su entrada personal, ya que nadie más entraba por allí que ella misma. Puso la canasta en una mesita que se encontraba ahí, y alguien la saludó, pero no con un "hola".

-Llegaste tarde- le encaró Sasuke- Sabes que mi papá se pone histérico cuando no llegas a la hora.

-Sasuke-Dijo Sakura- Perdona por atrasarme, es que Tenten se le quedó atrapado su gato en un árbol y no podía dejarla sola.

-Es que si tú te atrasas, nosotros no vamos a tener como saber lo que te pasó o el por qué de tu retaso- Le discutía el joven adulto de 21 años.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura- No acostumbras a preocuparte tanto ni de este modo.

-Mi padre está enfermo, Sakura- reveló Sasuke- Y me preocupa porque tiene los mismos síntomas y es muy parecida a la enfermedad de mi mamá.

-¿En dónde está?-Cuestionó Sakura- Quiero ver cómo está si es posible.

-En el salón tomando unas hiervas- Respondió el Uchiha- Y Sakura…-

-Dime- dijo la joven.

-No, nada- finalizó el hombre.

Y por supuesto, la pelirosada al salón sin tener ninguna parada en ninguna de las habitaciones de la casa dejando a un Sasuke suspirando de alivio o de quizás por carga. Cuando llegó al salón, pudo ver que el señor Uchiha estaba sentado en el almohadón de siempre tomando unas hiervas mientras jugaba Damas China con Itachi.

-Amo- llamó Sakura- ¿Qué hace levantado? Debería haber estado descansando todo este rato.

-No es para tanto- le dijo el hombre de tercera edad- Se me va a pasar luego, como siempre ha sido.

Itachi se desvió un poco de su juego para ver a Sakura quien le tocaba la frente a su padre para ver como iba su temperatura, realmente tenía una cara preocupada, la cual atrajo su atención hacia la situación.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- Preguntó Itachi.

-No- Contestó Sakura- Por suerte no tiene fiebre. Pero no por eso debería descuidarse, señor.

-Tranquilícense- los detuvo el dueño de la casa- Si algo me tiene que pasar, me pasará, además ustedes saben que yo me enfermo casi todo el tiempo y nunca me logra hacer nada grave.

-Entonces- dijo la pelirosada- Usted es dueño de su vida, yo le sugeriría reposar, pero es decisión suya. Por ahora me despido.

Por último, Sakura abrazó a su señor y se marchó de la sala de estar, posiblemente para encargarse de sus flores. El heredero de los Uchiha la observó mientras salía hacia el pasillo para después pararse y mirar a su papá.

-Por ahora me retiro papá- le informó su hijo.

-De acuerdo Itachi- dijo su papá- Pero si vas a algún lado por favor acuérdate que volver a una hora prudente.

-No te preocupes, no soy como Sasuke- dijo Itachi.

Se levantó del asiento y también se retiró de la casa yendo hacia el pasillo pero solo para ver que Sakura ordenaba todas las flores de cerezo y las ponía en un florero, hacía arreglos muy bonitos, claro que su amiga Ino le había enseñado pero parecía estar superándola de a poco como toda persona.

-Sakura- Llamó el joven de 23.

Ella respondió a su llamado y se volteó para verle dándole una sonrisa como cada vez que saludaba a alguien conocido.

-Hola, perdón por no saludarte antes- se disculpó la joven.

-No es problema- dijo Itachi- Oye, quería saber si ibas a pasar mañana por el pueblo.

-Sí- Afirmó Sakura- Pero voy a pasar por la noche ya que no voy a tener tiempo en el día, tengo unas cosas que quiero hacer.

-¿Tú sola por la noche- preguntó sorprendido Itachi.

-Si sé que es un poco arriesgado- dijo la mujer- Peor hay que tomar riegos, así aprovecho de comprar en la tienda de medicinas que se abre solo en la noche.

Itachi la miró a sus bellos ojos esmeraldas y no se sintió muy seguro de que caminara sola por las noches y sin protección. Por lo tanto, él sacó de su ropa unos kunais y alrededor de 5 shuriken muy bien doblados en un bolsito.

-Toma- dijo el joven alargando su mano- Es para protegerte por si acaso.

Ella observó muy bien las cosas que le había dado Itachi con preocupación y se sonrió a sí misma por el hecho de que era importante para alguien, era cierto que ya lo sabía y que mucha gente se lo repetía, pero también es cierto que la gente necesita sentirse importante por los alientos y cuidados que les da la gente.

-Gracias- le habló ella con un sonrojo leve- Pero creí que tus armas eran sagradas y que no se las prestabas a nadie y mucho menos regalar.

-Solo lo hago porque no te puedo dejar sin protección por ahí- dijo enorgullecido el Uchiha.

-Si, claro- hablo Sakura sarcásticamente- Gracias de todos modos, Entonces voy a tratar de llegar más temprano para no correr tanto peligro.

Sakura se despidió y se retiró de la casa nuevamente, Esta vez fue al río a tocar un poco la flauta, dejó unos abrigos en el suelo, y comenzó a practicar. La música era bastante suave, pero hermosa con cada nota pues tenían su encanto, mientras tocaba, Sakura pensaba varias cosas que pasaban en su vida.

-Ésta melodía me recuerda mucho a Sasuke- pensaba Sakura- Quizás puede ser porque como es una canción suave, breve y de tonos muy bajos, me recuerde a su simpleza, sus pocas palabras, y su seriedad.

Seguía tocando y seguía pensando en todas esas cosas, pero tenía que admitir que mientras más pensaba en Sasuke, más difícil le era sacárselo de la mente, tanto así que al final tuvo que dejar de tocar su flauta querida para sólo quedarse sentada en los abrigos.

-Kami, no soporto quedarme pensado en alguien tanto tiempo-dijo Sakura.

-¿Pensar en quién?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Sasuke.

-¡Kya!- Gritó Sakura para encontrarse con la mirada del menor de los Uchiha- Sasuke, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Perdón- Se disculpó Sasuke- Pero tampoco es mi culpa que te asustes con tanta facilidad.

-No sé que comes pero cualquier persona se asustaría con eso- Le informó Sakura.

-También es verdad- Admitió el joven- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro- Permitió Sakura.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado mirándola normalmente y con comodidad expresada en sus ojos, y también Sakura lo miró un poco.

-¿Y qué andabas haciendo acá, Sasuke?- Cuestionó Sakura.

-Solo entrenaba yendo de un árbol a otro- Respondió el joven- Así puedo practicar mi velocidad. Y como te vi en el camino, pues quise venir a saludar. También te noto un poco desprotegida acá.

-Si sé eso- Admitió Sakura- Por eso no había venido hace mucha acá, por miedo, pero ahora que Itachi me regaló unas cosas de ninjas, pues me siento más segura.

-¿Itachi te regaló un equipo para ninjas?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-Sí- Confirmó Sakura- Me dijo que no quería que anduviera sola de noche mientras anduviese por el pueblo.

-No confíes mucho en las armas que te dé, quizás te regaló las defectuosas- le previno Sasuke.

-Así no fue como yo lo vi- le contradijo Sakura- Revisé el equipo y está impecable.

-Oye Sakura- se disculpó Sasuke- Es que parece que estoy un poco estresado, ¿Podríamos irnos de vuelta a la casa?

-Claro, no tengo problema- le informó Sakura- Además yo también te noté bastante estresado.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, vamos- dijo Sasuke.

Al final decidieron tomar la ruta larga del camino para poder pasar por el río y disfrutar más donde pasaban, pero también en el camino, como se hacía de noche, una lechuza empezó a hacer su sonido provocando que Sakura se asustara un poco tomando el brazo de Sasuke por el susto. A Sasuke le gustaba mucho tenerla así de cerca y confiando en que él la protegería y que nada le pasaría con él, eso le gustó mucho provocando un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Tampoco Sakura podía negar que estaba realmente feliz de estar así de cerca con él, como si pudiese respirar todo lo que Sasuke pensase en ese momento.

-Que bien huele- pensó Sakura.

Al llegar a la casa, los faroles estaban prendidos afuera y no se escuchaba casi ningún ruido, eso les extrañó de verdad ya que siempre se escuchaba alguno que otro ruido de esa casa, así que partieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó Sakura.

-No sé- Respondió Sasuke, pero cuando Itachi nos abra la puerta le vamos a preguntar para saber todo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi con una vela y una mirada aún más seria de lo normal.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- dijo Itachi aliviado- La fiebre de nuestro padre ha aumentado demasiado, me temo que está en peligro.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sorprendidos y muy asustados por la situación, presentían que esto no iba a ser muy fácil, de hecho, sentían que podía quitarles mucho esta vez podría quitarles mucho.

CONTINUARÁ

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Isis: Acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo terminado y me despido con mis amigas y Sasuke-kun.

Amigas: ¡Chao!

Sasuke: Adiós y por favor, si alguien de Naruto está viendo esto, que me rescaten.

-Entra Itachi con las ropas sucias y desgastadas aparte de un ojo morado-

Itachi: No puedo creer que diga esto pero, ¡Ayuda!

Isis: No puedo llevarte al hospital con esos trapos, primero quítate esa ropa.

Amigas: ¡Síííííí!

Isis: O.o Bueno ya, desvístanlo ustedes.

Amigas: ¡Yupi!

-Se tiran encima de Itachi-

Sasuke: Isis, cortemos esto, hay niños leyendo esto.

Isis: Eh, sí, tienes razón.

-Censurado por algo más-


	5. Una muerte y el nacimiento de algo más

sccmar: Pues adivina el avance que vas a ver ahora jaja, pero no se compara con lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo.

Arwon: Jaja, la verdad es que ser la esclava de él en realidad estaría bueno, porque es muy lindo.

Fan Shaman King: Claro que también le gusta pero eso no significa que no haya avance entre esos dos, ya vas a ver a qué me refiero.

-l'0r3'n-: Jaja, pervertida. Oye, oliste bien porque ahora la cosa se pone más complicada e interesante.

nadeshiko-uchiha: El triángulo es y va a ser aún más complicado, te lo aseguro y te lo doy por firmado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Quieres decir que…- empezó Sakura.

-Sí- afirmó Itachi- Creo que tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor.

Los tres entraron a la casa nuevamente mientras Itachi los guiaba hacia la habitación de su padre en donde él reposaba. Respiraba con dificultad y sudaba bastante, claro que era normal según su estado el cual era informado por Itachi.

Sakura, por supuesto, se hincó rápidamente al lado de su amo tomándole la mano y con los dos hijos de este hombre observando la escena.

-Mi señor- Comenzó Sakura- Como usted dijo, ésta es solo otra enfermedad que pronto va a pasar, ¿Cierto? Así que tiene que vivir.

-Sakura…-Dijo el enfermo hombre- Me alegra estar contigo, pero enfermedad atacó mi corazón… me temo que tendrás que seguir sola.

-No- dijo Sakura- No diga eso, estamos todos aquí con usted y todo irá bien, ya verá.

El sueño de la casa se puso a mirar los rostros de cada uno de los que estaban ahí, como si les tratase de decir algo pero solo se conformaba con palabras. Volvió la mirada hacia sus hijos y comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Itachi-llamó el padre- Te vas a quedar a cargo de la casa como tú sabes, pero acuérdate de lo que hablamos hace varios años. Sé que no puedo doblegar tu decisión pero piénsalo bien, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

-Si lo sé padre- Confirmó Itachi.

-Sasuke- dijo una vez más el cansado hombre- Mi hijo querido, no renuncies nunca a tus ideales, y por favor cuida muy bien de Sakura, ella va a necesitar toda tu protección. Luego vas a saber de qué te estoy hablando.

-Así lo voy a hacer, papá- Decretó Sasuke un poco confundido.

Su padre le sonrió con tristeza como si ya supiera lo que venía y no quería que sucediera, y era normal pues su esposa había sufrido lo mismo varios años atrás y había muerto, por eso le tenía miedo a esta fase.

-Ahora…-intentó decir el hombre- Quisiera hablar con Sakura… a solas por favor.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y salieron por la puerta sin nada más que hacer que obedecer a su papá quien ya estaba agonizando.

-Mi niña- llamó el padre.

-Aquí estoy- respondió la pelirosada.

-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte- declaró el hombre- Pero ahora te voy a decir lo más importante, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo así que permíteme hablar sin interrupciones.

Ella notó que su amo hablaba en serio, así que agarró un almohadón que había cerca, y se sentó para que el hombre que la había cuidado tanto tiempo, le hablara.

-Esto va bastante en serio-dijo el padre- Quiero que te cuides de Itachi, ya vas a saber por qué. Únete aún más a las personas con las que estás unida, ya que probablemente te van a necesitar mucho y algún día los vas a necesitar a ellos. Si buscas protección, siempre acude a Sasuke, será como una especie de ángel guardián para ti.

Sakura prestó atención a todo lo que le decía su amo con respecto a todo lo que hablaba, al parecer no tenía apuros en hablar pero tampoco quería tener retrasos, tenía el tiempo justo para decir lo justo según el criterio de Sakura.

- Y algo más- volvió a decir su amo.

-Dígame- pidió Sakura- No se quede con nada.

-Hace mucho- comenzó el hombre- Cuando tú tenías 7, el terrateniente me dijo algo sobre tu madre que no puedo decirte porque hice un juramento, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a averiguarlo.

Ella lo miró a sus ojos llenos de súplica y también de lágrimas que comenzaban a amontonarse, ella lo abrazó también teniendo lágrimas en los ojos y de su boca salieron las palabras que su amo querido quería oír para poder estar tranquilo.

-Lo prometo señor Uchiha- aseguró Sakura.

De ahí, ella dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró a su cara, pero grande fue su tristeza al ver que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente para jamás volver a abrirse. Cuando se cerraron, a Sakura le temblaban las manos y no podía hablar, hasta que toda esa pena, tuvo que salir.

-¡Amo!- gritó la joven desesperadamente.

Claro estaba que Itachi y Sasuke escucharon el grito, y cuando entraron vieron lo inevitable, a su padre difunto y a Sakura llorando. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a Sakura para abrazarla y prestarle el hombre para llorar, Itachi también se acercó, solo que éste le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tranquila- le consolaba Itachi- Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

-Lo sé- le dijo Sakura- Pero no quería que pasara.

Tuvieron que salir todos de la habitación hacia la sala de estar para tranquilizarse todos por la reciente situación vivida con respecto a su padre. A la mañana siguiente, todos re habían reunido en el salón. Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas, Itachi estaba todo pensativo, y Sasuke miraba a éstos dos personajes que parecían bien metidos en su mundo por el momento.

-Aclaremos todo ahora-dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio- Como ustedes saben, mi papá me dejó la casa a mí, y no te preocupes Sasuke, no te puedo echar, también estaba en el testamento. Me voy a tener que hacer cargo de sus negocios y como tú sabes, del futuro de Sakura.

Ahí fue cuando a Sasuke se le prendió la mente de golpe, recordaba que Itachi antes quería hacerla su esclava, era probable que su hermano hubiera cambiado, pero Itachi no era de esas personas que si pasaba el tiempo, también cambiaba de opinión, al contrario, era muy tenaz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sasuke- No pensarás en---

-Sasuke- le cortó su hermano- Déjame continuar. Sakura, debo decirte que ahora que estás a mi cargo, tu vida va a cambiar de hoy en adelante.

-Cambiar en… ¿Qué forma?- Cuestionó Sakura.

-No sé como tomes esto, Sakura- Explicó Itachi- Pero desde éste momento, tú serás mi esclava.

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces, ¿Había escuchado bien, ¿Ser su esclava? Era cierto que Itachi no era la persona más santa del mundo pero eso era un extremo.

-Itachi…- dijo la pelirosa- No puedes hacer esto.

-Puedo hacerlo- le contradijo el nuevo dueño del hogar- Y lo haré. Siempre he querido hacerlo y mi padre siempre me lo ha negado.

-¿Siempre?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida- ¿Siempre haz querido hacerlo mientras yo la ingenua te creía mi superhéroe?

-Pues lo siento Sakura- dijo Itachi- De verdad me duele hacer esto pero es la única forma en que logre lo que quiero.

-Ya basta- le detuvo Sasuke- No la asustes.

-De nada sirve ocultar lo que ocurre ahora- Siguió Itachi- Y tú Sakura, ahora eres esclava mía y va a ser mejor que te acostumbres a la idea. Con permiso.

Itachi se retiró a sus aposentos y Sakura quedó devastada, se lanzó al suelo y pensaba en lo que Itachi había dicho, que era para lograr lo que quería, Sakura no lograba entender lo que quería, ¿Para qué necesitaba hacerla su esclava? Sasuke fue inmediatamente hacia ella agachándose para quedar a su altura y levantarle la cara muy despacito.

-Oye- le llamó Sasuke- Escúchame bien, Sakura. Itachi siempre ha dicho desde niño que te quería como su esclava, creí que había desistido pero me equivoqué. Puede dañarte ahora que prácticamente eres de su propiedad pero por ahora debes protegerte de él.

-Esto era lo que mi amo me quería decir- Dijo Sakura- De esto me tenía que proteger.

-Lo bueno es que Itachi no te ha dado ninguna orden aún- recalcó Sasuke- Por eso salgamos un rato, quizás al río para estar tranquilos ya que acá no vamos a poder hacerlo, ¿Está bien?

Por toda respuesta, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus manos para sonreírle tristemente al Uchiha. Eso era un sí que el joven de cabellos azabaches no podía dejar pasar. Fueron tomados de la mano hacia el mismo río de la vez anterior, solo que esta vez, iban en una manera más íntima.

-Jamás habría pensado que Itachi fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así- dijo Sakura.

-Yo sí, siempre lo pensé- Declaró Sasuke- Aunque de bebé no pudiese hablar aún, podía ver en él un rostro lleno de ese tipo de ideas, no sé como o de donde pudo obtener esas ideas, pero estoy seguro de que esas ideas son las que lo llevaron a declararte como su esclava.

-Si hasta pensé que me quería- se lamentó Sakura.

-A mí me parece que si te quiere, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke dando su opinión- Tal vez te quiera demasiado, pero solo sabe querer así, dañando.

-¿Qué crees que me quiere?- preguntó Sakura- Bueno, no sé si me quiera, pero me hizo su esclava y no puedo resistir eso, él sabe que yo soy frágil. ¿Me disculpas si toco mi flauta un momento?

-No hay problema- Le contestó Sasuke.

Ella empezó desde un tono muy suave, como siempre, a uno con otro tono más fuerte pero no chillón, que podía mantener la palabra "canción". Mientras tocaba, Sasuke la miraba de una manera muy especial, se fijaba en su rostro, en sus ojos y en todo su ser, resultaba que Sasuke la cuidaba desde que era un niño de cuatro años que ni siquiera sabía lo que era una geisha, claro que ahora lo sabía y se reía al pensar el nombre que le quería poner a Sakura. Y cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura dejó de tocar su flauta.

-Bueno, entonces voy a tener que acostumbrarme a la idea de que simplemente le pertenezco y ya- habló la joven.

-No Sakura, tú no puedes hacer eso- Dijo Sasuke casi gritando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Interrogó Sakura.

-Porque conozco a mi hermano- Respondió el Uchiha- Una vez que te acostumbres, vas a volver a confiar en él, cuando tú confíes en él te va a hacer daño. ¿No entiendes, no quiero que te lastime. No sé que me pasa, simplemente no sé por qué siento esto.

Ella lo miraba a sus bellos ojos negros sorprendida, jamás lo había visto así por ninguna situación, siempre mantenía su semblante serio y tranquilo, pero en esta ocasión rompió todo ese semblante para dar paso a uno alterado y preocupado.

Sasuke miró a Sakura de vuelta, y cuando logró darse cuenta de que ésta le había tomado una mirada llena de comprensión y de afecto, volteó su mirada hacia el río nuevamente cambiando su rostro a uno expresivo una vez más. Eso le molestó un poco a Sakura ya que no le gustaba ese orgullo que tenía su compañero de hogar, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

Volteó su rostro con su mano izquierda y sonriéndole le dijo de una manera muy singular…

-Sólo tienes que decir "Te amo", Sasuke- Dijo Sakura.

En ese instante, Sasuke no pudo resistir más, y atrapó los labios de Sakura con su boca uniéndolos en un beso. Sakura se dejó llevar con él en ese beso y puso sus manos en su cuello mientras él tenía las suyas en su cintura.

Pasaron varios segundos para que los dos se separaran, se separaron también lentamente para mirarse a los ojos y cruzar sus miradas. Sakura le acariciaba el rostro mientras Sasuke cerraba los ojos al sentir su contacto, por fin había podido descifrar ese otro sentimiento que no había logrado aclarar aparte de los celos. Y se dio cuenta de que de esos, la pena y los celos, el amor era el mejor.

CONTINUARÁ…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isis: Apuesto que muchas hicieron ¡Aw! Al final.

Sasuke: Si pero Itachi es un estúpido, no lo quiero en el set.

Itachi: ¿Me dices a mí estúpido? Tú tienes alrededor mujeres increíbles y ni las pelas.

Sasuke: Por lo menos yo no me ando pintando las uñitas.

Itachi: Imbécil.

Sasuke: Maliquita.

Itachi: Homosexual.

Sasuke: ¿Y vos?

Isis: Paren de pelear.

Itachi: ¡Mierda!

Isis: Oigan, no se puede decir la palabra "M".

Sasuke: €¬#·!"$·"&$·/$7

Isis: Ya basta.

-Censurado por "malas palabras"-


	6. La Armonía y lo que la Rompió

sandy :Jaja, ya sabía yo que el final les iba a gustar a muchas, en realidad en este capítulo vas a creer que Itachi está más malo pero ya vas a ver lo que ocurre.

Sscmar: En realidad esos hermanos están bien buenazos que quieres que haga jaja.

sakura uchiha-06: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, estoy segura que para éste capítulo vas a tener tiempo.

Fan Shaman King: Jaja, pero te fascinó el final.

Arwon: Jaja, pues lo siento, Sakura se llama Sakura y nadie lo va a cambiar jaja.

Nadeshiko-uchiha: Pintarse la uñitas, se me ocurrió de repente y si querías besos, acá tienes besos.

-l'0r3'n-: Ahora vas a entender por qué Itachi quiere hacerla su esclava, o quizás un capítulo más adelante, gracias.

0000000000000000000

Después de que Sakura retirara su mano de la cara de Sasuke, éste abrió nuevamente los ojos para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba nervioso seguro, pero no lo demostró.

-¿Ves?- comenzó Sasuke- Es por esto que no puedo permitir que te haga daño, ni tampoco puedo quedarme viendo mientras te lastima porque sé que lo tratará de hacer, es por esto que no puedo, porque te amo Sakura.

Ella, al escuchar las palabras que le decía Sasuke, se abrasaba más a su cuerpo como queriendo congelar esas palabras para mantenerlas ahí siempre. Él también quería congelar ese momento tanto como ella.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke y no me arrepiento de eso- dijo Sakura- De lo que me arrepiento es de no saberlo antes, ahora soy esclava de tu hermano.

-De eso yo me encargo- Le aseguró Sasuke- Pero ahora no sacamos nada con lamentarnos, lo mejor es disfrutar estos tiempos juntos.

Cuando Sasuke le dijo eso, Sakura volvió a tener ánimos y se paró en seguida mirando el río que corría un poco más lento ahora pero con la misma cantidad de agua.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sasuke- ¿Entonces qué hacemos acá para entretenernos?

-¿Qué te parece si nadamos en el río?- Sugirió Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Podríamos sacarnos la parte superior de nuestra ropa y nos podríamos bañar con la inferior (Ese kimono como finito y blanquito)- Volvió a decir la joven.

-A mí me parece---

Antes de que el joven pudiera seguir con su frase, vio a Sakura con su traje inferior, pero como era blanquito y finito, se apegaba mucho a su figura logrando hacer que se viese más hermosa.

-¿Qué miras?- preguntó Sakura sabiendo lo que miraba.

-Eh, nada- mintió Sasuke- Mejor bañémonos ya.

La pelirosa empezó a mirar el agua mientras Sasuke se deshacía de su traje superior, y una vez que estuvo listo, vio que la joven seguía mirando el agua moverse muy concentradamente, lo cual le dio una buena pero traviesa idea.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella sin hacer ruido cosa que ella no lo notara, y de repente le dio un tremendo empujón que hizo que se cayera al río dando un grito antes de llegar a tocar el agua. Sasuke sonrió ante tal hecho y vio a Sakura quien sacaba su cabeza hasta la superficie.

-Sasuke eres un tonto- rió Sakura.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas- dijo el joven- Pero yo no soy a quien empujaron al agua.

Ella emitió una pequeña risita infantil mientras que Sasuke se tiraba al agua con un clavado para salir por la superficie justo al lado de Sakura.

-Oye Sasuke- llamó Sakura- ¿Sabes por qué te sugerí que nos metiéramos a nadar?

-No sé- contestó el Uchiha- Creí que era por diversión.

-No es solo eso- Le confesó Sakura- Es que tengo algo que darte y pensaba en dártelo cuando yo cumpliese 20 años pero no me importa, te lo voy a dar ahora. Espera aquí.

Ahí ella se sumergió en el mismo lugar en el que se había encontrado flotando. Sasuke vio que cuando llegó al fondo del suelo, corrió un poco la tierra y dejó ver una caja de madera que la empezaba a elevar mientras subía de vuelta a la superficie y tomar un largo respiro para recuperarse.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Esto, Sasuke, es algo que he estado preparando desde muy niña- Le respondió la pelirosada- Mejor sentémonos para abrirlo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza para sentarse en unas piedras que estaban en el agua lo suficientemente firmes para que haya estabilidad. La joven se sentó al lado del pelinegro y puso la caja en sus faldas.

-Creo que mejor lo tiene que abrir tú, Sasuke- sugirió Sakura pasándole el cofre en sus manos- Es algo que tú tienes que abrir.

Esto puso a Sasuke más ansioso de lo que estaba por saber que se encontraba adentro. Empezó de muy poco a poco a abrir la caja, hasta que pudo ver adentro una realmente hermosa escultura de madera. Pero no era una escultura cualquiera, era una escultura idéntica a su madre fallecida, tenía tantos detalles, la escultura estaba tan bien hecha, que hasta él no pudo evitar una sonrisa llena de ternura que pocas veces se veía en él.

-Sakura, así que esto era lo que tú pasabas cortando, ese pedazo de madera- dijo Sasuke.

-Sí- Afirmó Sakura- Eso era, es que vi una foto de tu mamá en el velador del amo y pensé en hacer una figura de ella.

-Gracias- dijo el joven- De verdad esto es importante para mí.

Ahí ella lo abrazó, y a pesar de estar mojados, podían sentir el calor de los corazones del otro. Sasuke sabía que le estaba mostrando una debilidad, no le importó.

De nuevo empezó a besarla de a muy despacito pero con la misma delicadeza de antes sin bajar la velocidad. Pero Sakura tenía otros planes, por eso guió a Sasuke nuevamente hacia el río para que nadasen los dos juntos.

Nadaban y se movían de tal manera que los dos disfrutaran, pasaban mucho tiempo sumergidos, cosa que les daba tiempo para sentirse en armonía en el ambiente en el que estaban. Hasta que se cansaron de tanto nadar en el río y se sentaron en la orilla con las respiraciones agitadas por el cansancio.

-Nunca había nadado tanto- confesó Sasuke saliendo del agua y tomando a Sakura de las manos para sentarse los dos.

-Ahora el problema no es el cansancio- añadió Sakura- Es el frío.

A Sasuke le preocupó eso, y agarró la parte superior de sus ropas para envolver a Sakura en éstas como en un abrazo.

-Gracias- Dijo Sakura.

-No es nada- Le habló Sasuke.

Así se quedaron por un buen rato descansando en los brazos del otro como por unos 10 minutos. Pero ambos abrieron los ojos cuando sintieron un ruidito como el de unas palmas aplaudiendo.

-¿De donde proviene ese sonido?- Se cuestionó Sakura.

Ambos miraron hacia los lados sin cambiarse de la posición en la que estaban, pero no hubo necesidad de cambiarse de lugar, porque a quien pertenecían esas palmas que aplaudían, reveló su posición al hablar, estaba en la rama de un árbol.

-Bravo, Bravo- Aplaudió el dueño de esa voz, Itachi- Que tierno escenario, pájaros cantando, la naturaleza, el atardecer, y… ah si, la pareja que se ama.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estás ahí?- Preguntó Sakura.

-Dime Sakura- comenzó el heredero de los Uchiha- ¿No te da vergüenza abrazar a un hombre semidesnudo, mojado y más encima cuando tú estás en las mismas condiciones?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron para levantarse, pero aún seguían tomados de la mano, lo cual molestó a Itachi quien ya estaba bastante molesto. Con toda esa molestia, bajó del árbol del que se encontraba para caminar hacia la pareja, Sasuke se dio cuenta y puso a Sakura tras su espalda, Itachi sonrió como si no le importara.

-Olvidas que es mi esclava, Sasuke- Le recordó su hermano- Así que apártate.

El pelinegro sabía que no sacaría nada si se mantenía en su posición, tampoco lograría sacar a Sakura de la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba, así que solo podía retrasar.

-Hermano- Llamó Sasuke- Si quieres te puedo comprar a Sakura, no me importa el precio que me pongas que yo lo voy a pagar.

-Escúchame bien- dijo Itachi- Ella no está a la venta y tú no tienes nada que me interese. Y si de casualidad tuvieras algo de mi interés, jamás de la daría. Ahora Sakura, ven conmigo.

El heredero de los Uchiha se puso atrás de Sasuke para agarrara Sakura del brazo, lo cual no le gustó para nada al menor de los hermanos.

-Oye- Dijo Sasuke- No creas que porque eres su supuesto dueño voy a dejar que la trates así.

-Déjalo Sasuke- Lo detuvo Sakura con un semblante triste- Está bien.

Así como Itachi se llevó a Sakura a la casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke pateó una piedra al lado de él y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos.

Cómo despreciaba a su hermano, era cierto, pero ahora se despreciaba a sí mismo ya que no tenía el poder para sacar a Sakura de las manos de su hermano y llevarla lejos de allí, no tenía el poder y estaba seguro que Sakura no lo admitiría.

Mientras Sasuke miraba el suelo, recogió la escultura que hizo Sakura para él, eso lo consoló, porque sabía que Sakura lo amaba.

Cuando Itachi y Sakura llegaron a la casa, Itachi abrió la puerta y lanzó a Sakura con brusquedad hacia adentro pero sin llegar a botarla al suelo. Cerró la puerta y se volvió a Sakura. Ella esperaba que éste joven le fuera a gritarle o a regañarle, pero cuando le vio a los ojos, vio que tenía lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos, lo cual la dejó asombrada.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?- preguntó Itachi reteniendo las lágrimas sin obtener respuesta- ¿Por qué haces esto?

-No te entiendo Itachi- Le dijo Sakura- La única razón que puede haber para que me hagas tu esclava es que me odies, no entiendo que daño te hice.

Con el fin de esa frase, un gran momento de silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Itachi cerró los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos casi de inmediato.

-Tonta- le nombró Itachi- No es por eso que te he hecho mi esclava.

-Entonces dime por qué lo hiciste- ordenó Sakura firmemente.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo- Se rehusó el Uchiha- Además no me gustaría ver tu reacción.

-¿Qué tienes miedo de la reacción que yo tenga?- preguntó Sakura molesta- Pensé que seguías siendo el valiente héroe que yo creía que eras de niña, ¡pero ahora eres una rata cobarde!

Ésa fue la última gota, Itachi agarró a Sakura fuertemente de ambos brazos y la puso contra la pared de una manera realmente agresiva.

Éste es mi fin, pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no pudo pensar en eso después, no pudo pensar en nada en realidad, ya que Itachi la besó ahí mismo. Ella quedó prácticamente en shock con los ojos bien abiertos, no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo apartó de sí de lo impactada que estaba.

Cuando Itachi se separó lentamente, mirándola muy fijamente poniéndola nerviosa haciendo que también lo mirase.

-Itachi…-

CONTINUARÁ…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Isis: Adiós de nuevo, pero antes de irme quería presentarles los disfraces de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Entra Sasuke disfrazado de WC y su hermano Itachi vestido de vela-

Isis: Jaja, se ven bien, chicos.

Itachi: Yo agarré el mejor disfraz.

Sasuke: Yo me estoy cansando de ser un inodoro.

Atleta: Disculpen, tengo una antorcha en la mano y se supone que debo dejar el fuego en alguna parte.

Isis: (Apuntando a Itachi) Bueno, ahí hay una vela.

Itachi: ¡No, ¡Ayúdenme!

-El atleta persigue a Itachi por todo el estudio-

Sasuke: Entonces al final yo agarré el mejor disfraz.

Isis: Eso parece.

Señor: Disculpe, ¿Dónde está el baño?

Isis: (Apuntando a Sasuke) Ahí.

Sasuke: ¡No!

-Censurado por… bueno no se qué pero CENSURADO-


	7. Conflictos mientras me encuentro

-l'0r3'n-: Jaja, no está loco de verdad, si lees esto capaz que te des cuenta.

Sscmar: Fue demasiado tierno, pero apuesto a que quedaste súper ansiosa por saber lo que venía.

Sandy: Capaz que después de leer esta capítulo le des el favor a Itachi, no sé, quizás las cosas cambien.

Fan Shaman King: Acá si que Sasuke hace algo que le pone mucha emoción a este fic.

Arwon: Sí, un triángulo y muy bien armado, en este capítulo se nota de verdad que acá hay un triángulo.

sakura uchiha-06: Sí, da una tremenda lata que en el animé no haya tanto de ellos, pero en este fic es como me gustaría que fuera.

marion-asakura: Capaz que sea medio pervertido eso pero eso también le da emoción, gracias por el review.

arhen: Jaja, la idea era que todos ustedes quedaran el la duda, Itachi da pena, ¿cierto?

nadeshiko-uchiha: Claro, pero aún hay más sobre el por qué Itachi quería hacerla su esclava, y si te reíste con los disfraces, espera a ver lo siguiente.

000000000000000000

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué?- Cuestionó Itachi.

Ella no sabía qué responderle, no podía hacerlo, trataba de abrir la boca para responderle pero no podía hacerlo, las palabras no salían de su boca, con eso agachó la cabeza. Pero Itachi no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo cual levantó la cabeza de Sakura delicadamente con su mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Si me amas…- comenzó Sakura- ¿Por qué me has hecho tu esclava?

-Te voy a contar todo ahora- decretó Itachi- Cuando éramos niños, nuestro padre nos llevó donde una hechicera del pueblo, ella me contó que llegaría alguien a nuestra casa, tú.

Ahí fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que Itachi hablaba en serio, aparte que sus ojos no tenían ningún signo de malicia, estaba diciendo la verdad y no le mentía.

-Continúa- pidió Sakura.

- Me habló de que al principio te odiaría- Contó Itachi- Después sentiría cariño y después lo que tú sabes y que tú me amarías también. Pero si Sasuke se interponía, sería mi perdición.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que me hagas esclava?- preguntó la joven.

-Tiene que ver en que si yo dirijo tu vida, tú no tendrías por qué ver a Sasuke aunque viva aquí- Respondió el Uchiha.

-Así que se eso se trata- se aclaró Sakura

De nuevo se pudo mantener en el aire el silencio, pero esta vez, ambos estaban pensando las mismas cosas, pero en la misma situación.

-Por eso tienes que entender Sakura- le explicó Itachi- Es por esto que no puedo dejar que seas libre, porque sé que irías directamente con Sasuke, si yo controlo tu vida entonces yo te amaría y tú también me amarías.

-Eso no es amar- le contradijo la joven- Si me amaras de verdad entonces me dejarías estar con Sasuke.

-Hay muchas maneras de amar, Sakura- le dijo el Uchiha- Además, yo te liberaría, pero cuando fuese el momento de liberarte.

Él llevó una de sus manos a un lado de la cara de la pelirosa acariciándola muy despacito y con mucho cuidado. Sakura solo lo miraba a sus ojos dejándola muy hipnotizada, él seguía cerca de ella, y no sabía por qué pero sentía una atracción muy grande hacia Itachi y a su mirada realmente penetrante.

No pudo aguantarlo más, así que ella quitó de su rostro lentamente la mano de Itachi para salir corriendo de ahí. Itachi no fue por ella, sabía que vendría hacia él nuevamente.

Mientras corría, la gente en la calle que caminaba, miraba a Sakura extrañados y curiosos por saber a dónde se dirigía y el por qué de esa velocidad tan exagerada. Pero ella no se fijaba en nada y mucho menos en esa gente, solo atinaba a correr realmente a una gran velocidad yendo hacia el bosque de la aldea sin importarle si se cortaba con alguna rama. Su carrera terminó cuando se dio un tropezón fuerte para caer al suelo húmedo y golpearlo con fuerza mientras se apegaba a la tierra.

-¿Por qué me tortura así?- se preguntaba Sakura mientras se levantaba.

Se empezó a refregar un poco la cara con sus manos, iba a seguir haciéndolo pero sintió una voz detrás de los árboles.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz.

-¡Ino!- Exclamó la pelirosada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En primer lugar frontuda- comenzó Ino- Déjame verte la cara.

La rubia le miró bien de cerca los ojos de su amiga fijándose mucho en los detalles, Sakura trató de disimular, pero a Ino no la engañaba.

-Te ves alterada- le dijo Ino- Debió pasar algo.

-En realidad fue algo con… tú sabes- decía la joven- Algo me pasó con los Uchiha.

-Bueno, es obvio que hayan algunos problemas- dijo la rubia- Casi todas las cosas parecen cambiar cuando alguien importante se nos va, ejemplo el padre de esos dos.

Eso que dijo Ino encendió algo en la mente de la ojiverde, el padre de esos dos. Si mal lo recordaba, él le había dicho que debía averiguar de donde venía.

-Ino, eres una genio- le halagó Sakura a su amiga.

-¿En serio? Es decir, ¡claro que sí!- se lució Ino.

-Por favor- pidió la pelirosa- Necesito que me digas en donde están los archivos del terrateniente.

-¿Pero para qué?-Le preguntó curiosa Ino.

-No seas metiche y dime en donde está ese lugar- ordenó Sakura.

-Bueno ya- se rindió Yamanaka- está detrás de la cascada de la novia y vas a seguir un camino lleno de árboles a los lado, sigue por ahí hasta que llegues al final y listo.

-Que bien Ino, eres mi ídolo- Agradeció la ojiverde- Voy a ir después mañana porque apuesto a que si voy ahora, voy a volver como a la madrugada-.

-Bueno, pero ve antes de que anochezca- advirtió la ojiazul.

Entretanto éstas dos se despedían, Sasuke se levantaba de la orilla del río, sacudía sus cosas y envolvió el obsequio de la joven a quien amaba en una tela especial, ya había comenzado a caminar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y supo quien era.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke.

-Jeje-sonrió Uzumaki- Hola Sasuke, que bueno que te encuentro, es que no encontraba mi camino de vuelta a la aldea.

-Entonces estás perdido- decretó el Uchiha- Voy a tener que llevarte de regreso.

-Sí, porque tengo hambre y no he podido comer esa comida sabrosa que hace mi Hinata- se quejó Naruto- Estoy muy feliz desde que nos casamos.

-Por lo menos sentaste cabeza- pronunció Sasuke.

-Sí- dijo el rubio feliz- Pero tú aún no te casas, todos a esta edad estamos buscando prometidas, y las mujeres se empiezan a arreglar para atraer pretendientes, ejemplo Sakura.

El ojinegro no quiso escuchar más a Naruto sobre eso de casarse pronto, sabía de que era tradición y obligación casarse a esta edad, pero Sasuke ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre Sakura, prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Mejor vamos ahora de regreso- sugirió Sasuke.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y partieron de vuelta a la aldea. Siguieron caminando y notaron que el camino se les hacía más largo y más largo, al poco rato, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo obvio, estaban perdidos.

-Genial Naruto, ahora estamos los dos perdidos- Se quejó Sasuke.

-Quizás sea por acá- Apuntó el Kyuubi.

-¿Qué, por acá?- preguntó Sasuke apuntado al mismo lugar.

-Eso-fue-lo que dije- Le confirmó Naruto con firmeza en sus palabras.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero, Naruto, te voy a hacer caso- dijo Sasuke.

Así los dos partieron por el camino que Naruto había decidido. Llegaron finalmente y Sasuke dejó a Naruto en su casa que estaba a la pasada, por la ventana podía ver que Naruto se veía feliz con Hinata, más encima ella tenía un mes de embarazo, claro que el Uzumaki estaba realmente entusiasmado. El Uchiha sonrió pensando en como sería si lograse tener una familia así con Sakura. Se dirigió a su casa, y cuando entró vio a Itachi parado frente a la chimenea con las manos apoyadas encima de esta misma.

- Ya te esperaba, Sasuke- dijo Itachi con frialdad.

-No tengo tiempo para tus jugarretas Itachi así que déjame solo- ordenó el menor.

-No huyas Sasuke, enfréntame como hombre- le encaró su hermano.

Ahí Sasuke supo que no podía decirle que no en esa situación, dañaría su orgullo. Por tanto tuvo que volverle la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Quería hablarte sobre Sakura y su relación contigo- respondió Itachi- Me parece que tu relación con ella se ha ampliado con ella bastante y eso me desagrada.

-No andes con rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres- se enojó el joven.

-Simplemente, aléjate de ella- ordenó Itachi.

-Quizás puedas manipular la vida de Sakura- comenzó el ojinegro- Pero la mía no, y si te atreves a manipularme te voy a dejar tan débil que vas a tener que sacarme la camisa para poder herirme.

-Prefiero sacarle la camisa a Sakura- le dijo Itachi.

Ahí reventó, explotó algo dentro de Sasuke, saltó sobre Itachi golpeándolo con furia, Itachi también empezó a golpearlo y al final quedaron los dos dando vueltas por la sala entre golpe y golpe. Pero Sasuke no iba a dejar que le ganase y le pegó con toda la furia que le quedaba, por lo cual estaba dejando a Itachi casi muerto, justo entró Sakura por la puerta quien miró horrorizada esa escena.

-¡Sasuke, no!- corrió Sakura apartando al menor de los hermanos de Itachi- Ya es suficiente.

-Yo lo mato- exclamó Sasuke.

-Sa-kura…-gemía Itachi de dolor en el suelo.

Ella volteó hacia donde él estaba y observó su cara, pero casi da un chillido cuando ve que de su cabeza sale un hilito de sangre. Inmediatamente ella lo llevó hacia arriba para curarle sus heridas mientras Sasuke se tranquilizaba un poco.

Cuando Sakura limpiaba las heridas de su espalda con un pañito mojado, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero nada era excusa para dejarlo así de golpeado.

-No debiste haber hecho enojar a Sasuke- le dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero ya no importa- se resignó el Uchiha- Ya está hecho.

-Sabes Itachi- le habó la joven- Me he dado cuenta de que eres muy indolente a veces con las emociones de la gente, pero… te voy a decir algo que quizás nadie te ha dicho jamás.

Ahí Itachi paró bien sus oídos, interesado en lo que ella decía, qué era eso que nadie le había dicho, no lo averiguaba.

-Te quiero- pronunció Sakura.

Y nuevamente, Itachi se conmovió con las palabras de esa joven, dichas con tanta ternura y más encima igual de sinceras. También nuevamente, se le asomó una lágrima, pero sin sacarla de sus ojos jamás como siempre lo hacía.

CONTINUARÁ…

00000000000000000000000000000

Isis: Dios, que estuvo lleno de emoción este capítulo.

Sasuke: Si claro, pero calla a Itachi.

Isis: ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Sasuke apunta hacia a una esquina y se ve a Itachi cantando reggeaton-

Itachi: _Gata fiera, a mí no me vas a aruñar._

Isis: Y yo que tenía pensado clausurar las gasolineras por el alza de los precios.

Itachi: Eso no te lo puedo permitir.

Isis: ¿Por qué?

Itachi: Porque _a mí me gusta la gasolina._

Sasuke: Arg, se acabó

-Censurado por matar la música-


	8. Alertas indirectas

La joven ya estaba acabando de vendarle las heridas a su amo, y mientras lo vendaba aprovechó para mirar su rostro, parecía tranquilo, y lo que le sorprendió a Sakura fue que no parecía importarle a Sasuke le haya dado tamaños golpes.

- Itachi por favor háblame- pidió Sakura- Siempre hemos podido conversar los dos.

En eso, Itachi se dio vuelta quedando a solo unos centímetros de la cara de la joven, ella lógicamente se puso nerviosa, pero no se movió. El nerviosismo que ella tenía adentro, Itachi lo pudo descubrir, por supuesto que también supo como manejarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el Uchiha- No tienes por qué quedarte callada cuando te mire.

-N- No es eso- dijo Sakura- Es que… temo de tus acciones.

Esto no se lo esperaba Itachi, quería que Sakura sintiera muchas cosas hacia él, pero menos miedo. Se paró de la cama y se acomodó el la camisa de haori.

- Quiero que entiendas esto Sakura- pidió el pelinegro- Yo jamás te haría daño, de ninguna forma, yo no te deseo a ti más tormento del que yo tengo, y si en adelante una palabra mía te duele, dímelo, pero no me tengas temor.

Con eso Itachi salió de la habitación. Sakura se quedó pensando en eso que le dijo el hermano mayor de los Uchiha, se había olvidado que el Itachi al que acababa de hablarle, era el mismo que de niña le daba hongos silvestres, el mismo que le ponía un animal muerto en la cama de Sasuke… el mismo que la quería hasta llegar a amarla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sentía algo por Itachi, era confuso para sabía esto, mucho más que un amigo o hermano y un poco menos que un amor, pero eso no lo podía aclarar sola, aunque tendría que hacerlo de todos modos. Pero ahora ella tendría que fijarse en averiguar quien era su madre y de dónde venía.

Como ya era de noche, decidió irse a su pieza, partió subiendo las escaleras para el tercer piso en donde estaba su habitación apagando cada una de las velas que se atravesaban por su camino, era como si caminara hacia un lugar en donde solo existiese ella. Cuando llegó a su pieza, oró un poco y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-Kami-Sama, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi vida?- le preguntó a Dios mientras se dormía.

Al despertar, vio que ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha estaba en la casa, probablemente habían salido a alguna parte, por lo tanto quiso salir afuera para poder realizar su objetivo, descubrir quien era y de donde venía. Pero cuando salió por la puerta, vio algo que la desconcertó, todo el pueblo se movía de aquí para allá de manera apresurada y con caras preocupadas, podía ver ancianos casados tratando de alcanzar a los otros, y a hombres con sus esposas que prácticamente arrastraban a sus hijos.

Por suerte, Sakura pudo distinguir a dos personajes que andaban por ahí, eran Naruto y Hinata, el Kyuubi iba más lento que el resto de las personas por el embarazo de su mujer. Y claro que Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Naruto, Hinata- llamó Sakura.

-Sakura-Chan- La reconoció Naruto- ¿Qué haces parada que no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?- Cuestionó la pelirosada.

-Bueno, no sabes- declaró el rubio- Es que vino un mensajero de la Aldea de la Arena, ahora está en el centro del pueblo para darnos el mensaje, tenemos que reunirnos todos allá si queremos escuchar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sakura- vamos ahora.

Tardaron como 5 minutos en llegar al centro del pueblo con una velocidad ni tan rápida ni tan lenta, pero si hubiera sido un poco más lenta se habrían perdido fácilmente parte del mensaje. Una vez que llegaron, pudieron oír las palabras de un joven más o menos joven y que era mejor conocido como Hayate.

-Muy bien- comenzó el hombre tosiendo- Trataré de ser breve. La aldea del sonido ha formado una alianza con la aldea de la niebla contra nosotros. Nuestra aldea tiene como aliados como los de la aldea de la arena, pero como tiene pocos ninjas nosotros tenemos que reclutar más, en la noche cerca de la madrugada ya tendremos todos los nombres repartidos en las casas para reclutar.

Todos estaban lógicamente sorprendidos por la noticia, sabían lo que significaría si se entraba en un conflicto duradero, menos comida y menos trabajo para todos.

Sakura miró hacia su lado izquierdo y observó con detenimiento los rostros de los Uzumaki, Hinata mirando a Naruto con preocupación de que éste fuese reclutado en su época de embarazo y éste Kyuubi miraba hacia el suelo mientras su pelo ocultaba su mirada y su temor a la vez.

-Oraré porque Naruto no salga elegido- consoló la joven.

-Gracias Sakura-San- dijo Hinata- Pero ya te hemos quitado mucho tiempo, mejor empezamos a hacer todas nuestras cosas hasta que se sepa algo.

Cierto, Sakura planeaba esa mañana en ir adonde el terrateniente, lo cual ya se le había estado escapando de la cabeza. Por tanto se alejó de ese lugar que ya empezaba a formar murmullos cada vez más ruidosos.

Se fue por el lado oeste del centro para llegar a su ansiado camino, de verdad era largo, le tomaría como media hora llegar hasta el fondo, pero eso no le desanimó, ya que por ahora lo único que quería era saber quien era y que no había podido saber en toda su vida.

Llegó a la casa parándose enfrente el umbral de la puerta y un poco nerviosa, pero los olvidó de inmediato para abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, vio que solo se encontraba un hombre en una mesa firmando varios papeles sobre la mesa y a una anciana a su lado de pié.

-Buenos días señorita- saludó el recepcionista- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Pues, me gustaría saber si ya averiguaron quienes son mi familia- pidió Sakura.

-Y usted es…- preguntó el hombre.

-Me llamo Sakura y vivo en la casa de los Uchiha, supongo que ha oído hablar de mí- contestó la joven.

-OH sí, sé quien es usted, veamos…- dijo el encargado buscando en los archivos.

Era toda una montaña de archivos por lo cual se demoró como media hora en encontrarlo, pero cuando lo encontró, solo pudo abrir la boca del asombro y Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Y bien?- apresuró la pelirosada.

-Me temo que esa información está prohibida para usted señorita- Reveló el hombre.

-¿Cómo que está prohibida para mí?- se sorprendió la ojiverde-No me lo pueden prohibir, es de mí de quien hablan maldita sea.

Con ese reclamo el recepcionista se ofendió y con eso aumentó su impaciencia por verla desaparecer por la puerta y que no volviese la joven. Así que aumentó su ira.

-Mire, yo sigo mis órdenes- sacó el cara el caballero- Y mis órdenes son obedecer.

-Ay y si alguien le ordenara saltar de un puente… Kami este tipo se tiraría- Se frustró la pelirosa- En fin de todos modos, ¿Quién querría venir a informarse en una casa de tercera?

Ahí salió de la puerta casi rebotándola por la fuerza con la que la cerró y se apoyó contra la puerta soltando un suspiro bien largo. No entendía lo que pasaba, simplemente no la dejaban saber de ella misma, ahí tenía que haber algo raro.

Ya no quiso rabiar y pensó que sería mejor si volví a su casa, desde luego que así lo hizo, y partió para allá. Cuando llegó, vio a Itachi revisando unos papeles en la mesa quien dejó de hacerlo una vez que se dio cuenta de que Sakura había llegado a la casa nuevamente. Pero su rostro mostraba cierta mezcla de alegría y pena, una mezcla muy extraña.

-Hola Itachi – saludó Sakura.

-Hola- dijo Itachi de vuelta.

-Disculpa que pregunte pero…- empezó la joven- ¿Por qué esa cara?

En ese momento el mayor de los Uchiha la miró de reojo con una mirada más o menos prefunda y un poco asombrado de que pudiese ver tras su fría mirada, pero no le importó.

-Escucha, Sakura- pidió Itachi- Hay algo que te tiene que decir Sasuke, te espera en el comedor.

-Pensé que te molestaba el hecho de que le hablara-dudó la pelirosada.

-Me sigue molestando-dijo el joven- Pero esta vez quiero que hables con él no por su presencia, sino por lo que tiene que decirte.

Con eso dicho, Itachi se paró y se retiró a otra parte de la casa, posiblemente a sus aposentos o a entrenar un rato. Así fue como Sakura se dirigió al comedor para saber aquello que le tenía Sasuke que decir, pero si a Itachi no le molestó debía ser por algo que le acomodara un poco, lo cual no se oía nada de bien.

Después de esperar unos segundos de la retirada de Itachi, Sakura se dirigió adonde le había dicho que la esperaría Sasuke. Y lo vio de pié mirando la silla con una mano apoyada en ella sin notar aún la presencia de la joven.

-Sasuke- llamó la pelirosada para ser notada.

-Llegaste, por favor siéntate- pidió el joven.

Ella hizo lo que Sasuke le ordenó, pero con el tono de su acompañante se sentía más o menos insegura; cuando Sakura se sentó, el pelinegro la imitó sentándose delante de ella y muy cercanamente.

-Como tú sabrás, entramos en conflicto con la aldea oculta del sonido- habló el Uchiha.

-Si lo sé, incluso estuve ahí cuando lo informaron al pueblo- Confirmó Sakura.

Desde ahí que hubo una pausa, ella miraba fijamente hacia al frente mientras que a Sasuke le costaba un montón mirarla a los ojos, pero no tuvo salida más que mirarla directamente logrando que eso causara una mirada triste en sus ojos azabaches.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó dudosa la joven.

-Por favor Sakura no me te alteres por lo que te voy a decir- le preparó el Uchiha.

-No hagas pausas y dime- Rogó Sakura.

-Me acaba de llegar un aviso de reclutamiento a las batallas- Confesó por fin el menor de los dos hermanos.

Sakura tapó su boca con una de sus manos sin salir de su asombro. ¿Sasuke reclutado? No podía ser eso, podía morir ya que no era un simple encuentro en los que batallan dos personas ni un grupo, era una guerra y los del sonido tenían técnicas desconocidas aparte de ser de una buena reputación por sus buenos ninjas. Sasuke podía morir, y ella no podía soportar esa idea.

Ella soltó llanto alguno, lo retuvo, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran tras esa retención a lo que Sasuke reaccionó tomándole la mano. Quería decirle unas palabras de consuelo pero no serviría de nada, se iba a ir y ninguna palabra de consolación cambiaría eso. Sólo la abrazó con fuerza para permitir que su querida Sakura llorara en su hombro.

-Nada allá me matará- decretó Sasuke conservando su orgullo- Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Sasuke…-dijo la joven apegándose aún más.

Pero justo llegó Itachi encendiendo una antorcha haciendo que la pareja se separara del asombro.

-Sakura, necesito que me dejes a solas con Sasuke, es necesario- ordenó el dueño de la casa.

No tuvo más remedio, así que partió del comedor para ir posiblemente a su pieza dirigiéndole una última mirada al Uchiha reclutado.

-Entonces…-dijo el mayor- ¿Te vas mañana?

-Sí, pero quiero dejarte algo en claro, Itachi- Advirtió el joven- Si le pones un dedo encima a Sakura, conmigo te las vez. Y si la otra vez te dejé medio muerto, de la otra no sales vivo.

Itachi se empezó a reír de repente de manera un tanto callada pero con sarcasmo como si se burlara de su hermano y de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ay Sasuke…-cesaba de reír Itachi- Sigues siendo tan ingenuo.

-¿Qué?- Se confundió el orgulloso hermano menor.

-No creas que me dejaste así por la potencia de tus golpes o tu fuerza de voluntad, no, no, no- se burló el maestro del Sharingan- Eso sería muy absurdo.

Eso alertó a Sasuke de sobremanera y procesó las palabra emitidas por su hermano. Tenía razón, Itachi jamás sería dejado a medio morir por unos golpes suyos, es como si hubiera estado vacío de Chackra, esperen, "Vacío de Chackra" Ahí había algo raro.

-¿A que te refieres- reclamó Sasuke. Responde.

-No tengo por qué- le respondió su hermano- Pero te voy a decir que no voy a renunciar a Sakura, tú no tienes idea de lo que yo siento por ella, es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú jamás sentirás por nadie, y es más fuerte que todo el odio que te siento hacia ti, mi débil hermano.

CONTINUARÁ…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isis: Después de tanto tiempo por fin volvimos, pero Sasuke-kun se quedó dormido.

Itachi: Sí, es una pena…

Isis: Itachi, ¿Por qué escondes un lápiz de marcador negro en la espalda?

Itachi: Eh, no por nada, como se te ocurre.

Sasuke: (Despertando) Por fin continuaste la historia, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta para despertar.

0Sasuke vuelve corriendo en una nube de polvo0

Sasuke: ¡Ayúdenme!

Isis: ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: Ellas…

Isis: Las fans de Sasuke corriendo por él, nunca lo habían hecho tan rápido. ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto, Itachi?

Itachi: La verdad le escribí en la espalda: "Busco mujer para restaurar mi clan"

Isis: OH OH ¡OIGAN, NADIE PUEDE TOCAR A MI SASUKE-KUN MÁS QUE YO!

Fans: Oblíganos.

Isis: GR…

-Censurado por sacar la ¡"$"·"·$&$/(/-


End file.
